Seulement eux
by Crazy Av
Summary: Kageyama déposait de doux et tendre baisé sur la peau laiteuse de son bel et tendre lui arrachant un délicieux soupir de plaisir.Vous voulez la suite? je vous attend


**Bonjouuuuuur x) *o* x) alors aujourd'hui je recycle un os que j'ai fais récemment un pour autre fandom uwu et vu que cet os me plait énormément x) j'ai décidé de le recycler façon Kagehina ****

* * *

Paris ville lumière,ville la plus romantique du monde,Paris oh Paris.

Ville merveilleuse en se moment même témoin silencieuse d'une musique sensuelle unique auquel s'adonnaient deux jeunes individus maintenant adulte.

Notre jeune éphèbe aux cheveux de feux possédant des yeux d'ambre se faisait effeuiller de façon terriblement érotique.

Kageyama déposait de doux et tendre baisé sur la peau laiteuse de son bel et tendre lui arrachant un délicieux soupir de plaisir.

Le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour du coup de son amant aux cheveux jais,Kageyama avait plongé son regard bleu nuit pure comme un saphir dans celui du jeune homme l'embrassant avec passion et envie.

Les gestes étaient doux remplit de passion,les vêtements jonchés le sol de par et d'autres,ils étaient seuls tous les deux,et rien ne pouvait briser se formidable moment de pure bonheur et d'amour partagé.

Hinata pouvait sentir ses lèvres humides embrasser sa peau,le jeune homme aux cheveux de soleil aimait entendre la douce voix grave de jeune homme de ses rêves lui murmurer des mots tendres,il aimait son touchés et sentir sa peau contre la sienne,celui-ci ne désirait qu'une seule chose lui et seulement lui.

Kageyama trouvait qu'Hinata son précieux Feinteur était merveilleux,la douceur de sa peau,son sourire,son rire,tout en lui était parfait à ses yeux.

Les cheveux du noiraud étaient ébouriffés de tel façon que cela lui donnait un air encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était et le jeune rouquin se plaisait à passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'or qu'il adorait caressé.

Tobio n'était pas un expert mais le jeune homme s'était renseigné sur certains sujets afin de combler le jeune adonis de ses rêves.

Ses doigts chaud caressait avec tendresse et délicatesse

les boutons de rose de Shoyo,ce dernier gémissant de plus belle le nom de son amant qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Faisant monter petit à petit le désir charnel de son amant.

Le jeune éphèbe décidant qu'il ne serait pas le seule à apprécier de se moment,retournant la situation il était à califourchon sur Kageyala qui lui souriait tendrement les joue rouges d'avoir son petit ami au dessus de lui en sous vêtements se qui le rendait divin et même plus encore.

Notre couple se caressant encore de longue minutes Hinata surprenant son adonis aux cheveux d'encre lui ayant offert des caresses sur l'objet de tous ses désirs avec une assurance et une dextérité maîtrisé. Qui avait laissé paraître au début une timidité des plus adorables sur le visage rouge du plus petit.

Kageyama savait quoi faire pour faire perdre pieds à son homme,le jeune homme se laissait toucher par son tendre qui lui avait déboutonné sa chemise doucement et avait découvert une musculature d'homme parfaites,qui pouvait donc ne pas tomber sous les charmes du charmant jeune homme? personne,mais il était bien à lui et seulement à lui,il était si parfait.

Les halètements et les gémissements remplissaient la chambre de plus en plus et la température se faisait torride.

Tobio tenait à donner à Shoyo tout l'amour ainsi que toute la douceur dont il était capable envers lui.

Peu à peu tout s'enchaîna comme une danse érotique chacun se caressant et découvrant l'un et l'autre chacun se prouvèrent leurs amour dans la passion la plus ardentes et la plus charnelle possible.

Dans une nuit de passion et d'amour cachés depuis des années nos amants s'aimant une bonne de la nuit (pour votre plus grand plaisir ) )

Au l'en demain le soleil filtrait doucement entre les rideau de la chambre de nos deux amants blottit l'un contre l'autre,le noiraud avait passé ses bras musclés et protecteur autour de la taille de son doux et merveilleux dieux au cheveux de feu. Le jeune soleil ouvrant un œil pour tomber sur un Kageyama souriant,Hinata encore endormit,le noiraud passant ses doigts doucement dans la chevelure rousse d'Hinata avec tendresse.

Ce dernier soupirant de bien être se réveillant doucement un doux sourire naissant sur son visage

* * *

 **Et voilà x) en espérant que cet os vous ais plus autant qu'a moi donnez vos avis dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur x) ça mange pas de pain**


End file.
